Brony Beetle
by awesomeECG
Summary: Jaime has an embarrassing secret he doesn't want anybody to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, Dextra2, for the inspiration!**

**Underline**** = Scarab's thoughts**

It was Saturday morning when Jaime woke up, drained from the night before, filled with soda and chips from the sleepover in the mountain.

" Ugh, I feel like crap." Jaime said. He had a mild headache that would no doubt become worse over the day.

That was probably from the caloric intake and lack of sleep from last night. The Scarab said.

"You are not the first thing I want to hear in the morning." Jaime told the beetle.

He noticed that he wasn't still in the room, but the other person was still asleep. He decided not to take his chances waking whomever that was in that green sleeping bag up. as _The others must be in the kitchen having breakfast._

As he sleepily walked into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes woke him up, and reminded him and his stomach, that he was very hungry.

" Hey Jaime, glad to see you woke up." Mal said , holding a plate of pancakes in his hand.

"Is Garfield awake yet?" Nightwing asked.

Jaime was too tired to complete a full sentence, so he just shook his head no.

" Hmm," Robin thought. "I'm starting to think that Garfield turned into a bear in his sleep and started hibernating early."

"Well, I'm not waking him up," Batgirl announced. "Even if he isn't in bear form, I still don't want to wake him up."

"More pancakes!" Miss Martian delightfully announced. Jaime was happy to grab a big stack of slightly burned pancakes (Megan still needs a bit work in the kitchen.) and start eating in the kitchen.

These appear to be nothing but simple carbohydrates. And you pour even more on them! This isn't nutritionally balanced.

Jaime happily ignored the scarab and continued eating his flapjacks with lots of syrup. Jaime just looked around him, people were talking, pancakes were in the process of being burnt, the time on the wall clock says 10:10...

Jaime almost choked his fork on that last part.

"Sorry guys! Got to go!" Jaime shouted as he put his plate down.

When he came back to the kitchen from getting his overnight bag,( Beast boy was still sleeping,fortunately, he was still in Beast Boy form.) the others wanted to know why he was leaving so suddenly.

" What's the rush?" Superboy asked in the simplest way, as usual.

"You sound as if you have an previous appointment you have just now remembered." L'gann noticed.

" Why do you have to go?" Wondergirl asked, in her t-shirt and shorts. Jaime didn't want to leave them without an answer.

"Stuff." He said hurriedly.

Your body language indicates hurry and secrecy.  
  
As he left through the zeta transport, everyone glanced at each other.

"What's with him?" Bumble Bee asked.

After the zeta beams teleported him five blocks away, he flew straight towards home. He was glad that no one pressed him further on where or why he was going so quickly. He couldn't tell them why.

Many people would laugh if they knew his secret, even the ones at the cave that had secrets of their own. If they even figured out it, he would be laughed at for the rest of his life.

He ran into the living room of his home and looked at the clock. _9:28, good, I'm just in time._

He missed the first episode, but they were reruns. It was the second one that was important, because he loved this episode.

He breathed a sigh of mild relief when the My Little Pony theme song came on.

(Yeah, you read that right.)

His friend, Tye, was the one who introduced him to the show. To be honest, he didn't think he would love it, let alone like it. But as he watched more and more episodes, he came to enjoyed the characters more and more, even if they were pastel equines.

If people watch you watching this show, they could use this as a weapon against you.

"Shut up." Jaime said.

This was his favorite episode, where Fluttershy, his favorite character,took care of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

I do not see why you like the yellow horse the best, the blue pegasus is physically stronger, the Scarab commented.

"Number one, they're ponies. Number two, there is better things than being strong." Jaime explained.

When the crusaders went into the forest, the beetle spoke again. She should let them die, they are unable to live on their own.

"She won't do that, she's the nice one." Jaime answered, slightly annoyed at the Scarab's ability to keep commentary on every single thing.

When the part came when Fluttershy single-hoofingly stopped the cockatrice with her stare, the Scarab said; That is an impressive feat, maybe her usefulness needs to be reevaluated.

At least Jaime and the Scarab agreed on one thing.

**This is probably going to be a one-shot, ( Maybe a two-shot or more.) but write your ideas for the chapters and I'll write them! So please submit your ideas.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, that's a lot of reviews!Let's answer some!**

**READINGhearts17: Well, I'm not going into real depth with that, many stories do that already.**

**Dextra2: Your comment is the inspiration for this chapter, but with a slight twist**

**Hawthorn Tree: Well, I'm a girl, so it just means that only teenagers watch it.**

**Just eating toast: (\ *brohoofs back* Yes! I've actually accomplished something!**

**batman-defeats-all: I will not confirm or deny the existence of my little ponies dolls in Nightwing's apartment.****  
**  
**Underline**** = Scarab's thoughts**

It was a normal morning at the mountain.( Well, as normal as a team of superheroes can get.)  
Nightwing was at Bludhaven for some business, and all the girls were at the local mall, so the boys were left at the mountain.

Malcolm and Conner were watching the TV in the living room, then Garfield and Robin suddenly dashed in, and Garfield turned into an eagle and snatched the remote.

"Give it back bird brain !" Robin said to beast boy, who was probably mentally laughing at him right now.

" Give it back, we were watching something." Superboy said in an usually calm manner.

But instead of complying, BB just flew away, and making Mal, Conner, and Tim run after him. Tim was able to use a rope batarang to hang on to the remote, so he was just sliding on the floor.

This slowed Beast boy enough so that Superboy could leap and hold the bird down. then L'gann joined in too and started pulling. But since Beast Boy is stubborn and wouldn't stop pulling, Superboy started pulling, all this is happening when Robin is pulling his batarang with is attached to the remote.

You can see where this is going.

The remote shattered into three pieces and sent the lighter two boys flying. (Well, I mean as in being pushed through the air, not as in actually flying in Beast Boy's case.)

"Great, how are we going to explain that we broke the remote?" Mal said, pondering the action. No one has even broken the remote before, even by accident.

As they went into the living room, trying to think how to tell everyone else that they broke the remote, they heard an unfamiliar sound.

Somewhere through pulling and accidentally pressing buttons, they had somehow landed on the Hub Channel, with a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode on.

"Seriously?" Mal said.

"Why has Poseidon bestowed us the fate of watching girliest show in history?" L'gann shouted.

"Can you try the buttons directly on the television set?" Tim asked.

"No," Superboy announced, " It changes or from cable to DVD, it doesn't switch the channels."

"Crud." Beast Boy said, now back in his semi-normal form.

Having nothing better to do, and since they couldn't change the channel, they decided to suck it up and watch it.

This is right about the time when Jaime came in via zeta beams, and walked in, not knowing watch he would witness.

"Hola," Jaime was about to finish his sentence, then he saw five of his male teammates watching the oh so familiar show.

"You watch my little pony?" He asked, with both curiosity and enthusiasm in his voice.

It seems this show has attracted many males, we must investigate further, the Beetle said.

"No, we 'somehow' broke the remote and now it's stuck on this channel." Superboy said.

Jaime's enthusiasm deflated. "Oh... ya. Right."

You must control your emotions better. It is very easy to tell that you are disappointed, the Scarab commented.

"Shut up." Jaime said to the beetle as he sat on the couch._ If I remember correctly, this is Party of One._ He tried his best to look like he knew nothing about the ponies.

When Spike 'confessed' to Pinkie Pie, Robin spoke." If Batman was there, the dragon would of confessed in millisecond."

"But she did it pretty well." Jaime replied. "For a pony that is." He added, so he wouldn't look suspicious.

When the part when Pinkie went crazy came on, the boys were so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"She wouldn't be too out of place in the Arkham Asylum." Beast Boy thought out loud.

Everyone agreed, even Jaime.

When the episode ended, Jaime tried his hardest to keep a smile off his face. And failed.

**Don't worry the next chapter will be longer! And please submit your ideas to keep the story going!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah, even more reviews!**

**LupusLover: Woah, you were thinking just the same thing as me! (Freaky.)**

**Jedimasterawesome: Yes, WonderBeetle will be a factor in this story.**

**ZS: The Bronyism shall spread, across everything and everyone! *evilly laughs***

**batman-defeats-all: I see that you like Tim, and ponies going crazy. Also, your headcanon rules!**

**Calleigh Logan: *Checks if bronyism is a word on Urban Dictionary yet.***

After that odd experience of watching his favorite TV show and not being able to say anything about it , Jamie decided to go home.

_At least I can like the show in my own home_,Jaime comforted in that thought.

Soon he went home and sat on the ugly,green, living room couch and placed his book bag next to him.

Then he picked up the remote and started watching TV, fortunately, he DVR'ed the MLP marathon.

He felt relaxed, more than he has in a long while.

"So you do like the show." He heard from beside him.

"Que diablos!" He said, almost falling off the chair.

Intruder Alert.The Scarab announced.

"Oh great, now you tell me!" He shouted at the Scarab.

"Don't tell anyone." He pointed at the intruder.

"Woah, woah! Watch where you point that thing!" Beast Boy shouted.

That was not my doing ,the Scarab replied

As he looked down, he saw that his left arm had turned into a plasma cannon. He must of summoned it unconsciously, without really knowing.

"Oh, sorry." He willed his arm back into human form,and it was still pointing at the humanoid monkey.

"How did you come here?"He interrogated the suspect, ready at any second to turn his forearm into a plasma cannon.

You shouldn't interrogate the boy, exterminate him. Make sure he never tells of your useless secret.

"Oh, I turned into a mouse and hid in your book bag." He explained." Oh yeah, there's a year-old sandwich in the bottom of your bag, and I'm pretty sure it's moving." Beast Boy added while scrunching his nose.

"Why did you come here?" Jaime asked with increasingly anger.

"Because I knew you were hiding something."

Jaime's eyebrow was raised.

"Oh,because your body language was weird at the cave."

When Jaime had a fully confused face, Garfield explained his explanation for his explanation. "When I worked at the animal sanctuary, I learned to interpret body language very well, because that was the only way I could tell what the animal is thinking. When I saw the team, I saw and could interpret the same type of body language.

"Your body language would of told of someone who was really happy, but your words said otherwise, when the words don't match the motions, a person is usually hiding something, so that's why I followed you and found out that you like a show for little girls."

"I... It's a good show!" Jaime sputtered, trying to figure out a way to get Beast Boy to shut up.

"How good a show can it be if it's about ponies?"Beast Boy started to transform. Into a pony.

Jaime was trying to fight the urge to hug the large green equine, who was now trotting around.

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" Jaime pleaded with the now-pony Beast Boy.

Garfield then transformed into his semi-normal form and replied," Fine,I won't tell anyone," He said with a smirk of his face that told Jaime it would be considered blackmail.

"Okay." Jaime replied." Go to the zeta beam transport five blocks down from here, go back to the cave, and tell no one about this, got it?"

"Got it!" Garfield said, with a happy childish smile, totally unlike the smirk he gave just a minute ago.

When Garfield opened the door, Jaime said one last thing; "Don't tell Mal or Conner or anyone else, and _especially not Wondergirl_!"

The second that Beast Boy left, Jaime slumped down into the cushion and sighed, then he slammed his face into the pillow beside him and screamed into it.

The term organisms on this planet , 'told you so', is that correct ?The Scarab said, referring to the prediction that someone is going to find out and use this show against him.

"Shut up."

**I have no idea what I am going to do with the story at this point, so send in your ideas and keep the story going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was out of town for the last couple days, so that's why the chapter is later than usual.  
**

**Amelie Nocktune: It is said that Beast Boy can copy what he sees , either live or in an illustration, so why not a MLP pony?**

**Girloveswaffles5/chinosarah: You will see. * starts evil laughter***

**Jedimasterawesome: Nice idea.**

**TheBaneOfOlympus91: Honestly, it is so hard to think up of lines for a psychopathic sentient suit.**

**ZS: It is your review that is the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Shark8 : Yah, I probably need to change that.**

**Shoot4theStars: Ahh, the wonders of caffeine.**

**Dextra2: She isn't a pegasister. (Yet.)**

**LupusLover: Do you mean accidentally or "accidentally"? ;)**

**Underline**** = Scarab's thoughts  
**  
It was the weekly shopping trip to the local Walmart to get supplies for the mountain. Since no one wants to go besides Megan, some of the team goes, and it goes in a cycle. Beast Boy, Wondergirl, and Blue Beetle were chosen to go with M'gann to get items.

Soon all of them were on the bio ship, strapped into their alien seats.

During the 15 minute trip to the store , Jaime couldn't help but glance at the blond teammate, with her smiling face.

You seem to express interest with this female, The scarab noted.

"I do not." Jaime whispered to the Scarab.

Before the Scarab could reply, M'gann announced cheerfully that they arrived at the Walmart.

"Okay," The Martian said, while clapping her hands." Beast Boy and Blue Beetle will go get supplies, and Wonder Girl and I will go get food. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Noted."

"Okay."

So Jaime grabbed a separate cart and went to the object side of the store.

"Let's see what's on the list." Jaime said as he glanced over the yellow list with Megan's handwriting.

One by one, the boys got the things on the checklist.

They soon passed by the toy aisle, and it wasn't a sight for the weak-willed.

Ponies were everywhere, on scooters, ( and scootaloos) full sized dolls, blind bags, DVDs , it was a pony palooza.

_Stay strong , Jaime. You can get through this._ He thought to himself while trying not to look.

Eventually they passed the aisle and Jaime sighed with relief.

As the more things got checked off the list,the more that Jaime wasn't paying attention to the matters at hand.

I do not see why you concern yourself with sure menial tasks, the Scarab commented.

"Somebody needs to do it." Jaime answered.

As Jaime paid for the stuff at the cash register, (with the Cave's funds, which are , unknown to him, paid by Batman.) and was about to leave the store, the Scarab spoke up.

The other male has disappeared.

"Buck!" Jaime shouted as he turned around the cart. "If M'gann finds out that I lost her brother, I'm dead meat!"

"Any ideas, Scarab? You are supposed to advice me or something!" Jaime questioned.

Usually young animals are attracted to food, shelter, water, or mates.

"A real help you are." Jaime said sarcastically.

_Wait? Food?_

" That's it!" Jaime announced as he turned the cart a full 360.

As he went closer to the candy aisle, he could see why a child would be attracted to this place. It had bright colors, and you could smell the sugar from 10 feet away.

There was Garfield, drooling like a dog.

" Garfield!"

Beast Boy turned his head, with a smile.

"Can I please have this?" He pleaded, holding up a random bag of candy.

"No amigo." Jaime answered. " Megan is going to kill me anyways, I don't want to give her a second reason." Megan wasn't a health nut, but she didn't really approve of candy, so junk food was a rare commodity in the mountain, unless someone brought it in.

"I can get the candy, and you can get the ponies ." BB persuaded.

_Buck, he noticed me looking at the aisle._

"Still no." Jaime answered, trying to look confident in his answer.

"Fine, I really didn't want to pull this card," Garfield shrugged." But you left me no choice.

"Hey Wondergirl! Jaime likes pon,"

"Fine! I'll get you the candy!" Jaime shouted, trying to get Garfield to not finish that sentence.

"I knew you would see it my way." Garfield said with a slightly sinister smirk.

_At times like these, I'm not sure if Beast Boy is more of a hero or a villain._

With a sigh, Jaime paid for the candy with his own pocket money.( He didn't want to explain why candy was on the bill at the end of the month.)

As he went to the bio ship, he saw that Wondergirl and Miss Martian were already there.

"Hey, why are you late?" Wondergirl asked. "Usually you guys come first."

"We just forgot something, that's all." Jaime said, trying to lie his way out of it.

Back on the bio ship, Jaime said one thing to the Scarab.

"Do. Not. Say. It."

**I have 100% no idea for what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so please send your ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think I'll be able to survive this hiatus! Seriously, they stop it at the ****most exciting part****? That should be a crime! On a lighter note;**

**READINGhearts17:He gets it from his sister.**

**Dextra2: What's the chance of that happening again? But it can happen again, with a little help.**

**Sunflower13: Nope, Cassie isn't a pegasister (yet.) Also, I used buck because I don't like putting curse words in my work, and many bronies use buck as a s****ubsitute** for f**k.

**Just eating .J: I hope you are happy! :)**

**I'm sorry this short chapter contains very little plot!**

One day, every once in a while, in a apartment, you would see a teenager watching My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

That person is Dick Grayson A.K.A. Nightwing.

Nightwing sometimes takes a break, every other month or so, for personal matters. Those days "coincidentally"are the same days that MLP marathons are on.

It wasn't obvious that he loved the equines, since the guy could hide things very well, including affection for a show about colored ponies.

It wasn't that he didn't want anyone to find out, but since he is hiding his secret identity, any hobbies he spoke about could be a liability.

Batgirl had known for a couple of months, and she questioned Nightwing's taste.

"So you like rainbow colored horses." Barbara stated when she first discovered Dick watching the show. "

"No." Richard stated. "These are ponies, ponies must be shorter than 14 1 / 2 hands, a horse could be taller."

"What are you? A dictionary?"

Dick started smiling, trying to hold a laugh in.

"Did I missing something here?" Barbara questioned.

Barbara accepted it for what it was, and moved on. When working with aliens, demi-gods, and Atlantieans on a daily basis, you become very accepting.

Tim, on the other hand, no so much.

"What?" Tim questioned after hearing from Batgirl that Nightwing liked ponies.

"Like riding them? Watching the Horse Whisperer on Animal Planet?"

"No," Barbara answered, " he likes pastel ponies."

That took a minute to sink in.

"HE LIKES MY-" Tim shouted but stopped suddenly, because everyone was looking at him curiously.

"Um, never mind." He said nervously, to stop all the eyes from staring at him.

Do you wonder why an awesome crime fighting vigilante came to like ponies?

Dick Grayson was just done patrolling Blüdhaven as Nightwing, and stepped into his apartment, barely standing up. This was his first patrol on his own, his first patrol without Batman. As much he hated to admit it, patrolling without someone else helped. He flopped onto the couch, ready to sleep at any second.

He couldn't. He was so tried that he could not sleep. So he did the next best thing, watch TV.

_Maybe there's something good on._

When he clicked the power button on his remote a happy theme song assaulted his ears. Sure enough, it was the My Little Pony theme song.

_What are the odds? About 34,800 to 1?_

But since he was too tired to switch the channel, he watched the show regardless.

_The pink one is extremely happy, kinda reminds me of Wally, if he had coffee._

You know what they say, happiness is contagious, and happy shows about ponies are contagious too.

And that's how Dick Grayson became a Brony.

**You know the drill. Please send reviews!**


	6. Pegasi Aren't The Only Things With Wings

School. It delays writing. Nuff' said.

_Italics- Jaime's thoughts_

Underline- Scarab's thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Blue Beetle POV

It was the weekly training where everyone trains together, most of the time we worked in groups for specific skills, flying, strength, combat, etc.,but once a week, we work on hand to hand combat, hand combat is important when you become a superhero. This is also the training where where Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl get to shine.

I was next to Wondergirl, (Your Heart rate is rising, the Beetle noted.) and I was watching Batgirl and Bumblebee spar, Batgirl had the advantage of experience, but Bumblebee, even in human size, had the advantage of speed. Batgirl hadn't connected to Bumblebee yet, but when she would, Bumblebee would be down.

Eventually Batgirl did manage to win, and when Batgirl was helping Bumblebee off the floor, I heard something.

The first chords of Pinkie's Brew.

You will never guess where it was coming from.

From Nightwing's comm.

It wasn't even the 8-bit version. He soon walked quietly out of the room, talking in whispers to whoever is on the other side.

"Jaime? Jaime? Are you there?"

Wondergirl was wavering her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Jaime, are you okay?"

I snapped back to reality."Oh, I'm okay, I just spaced out." _I wasn't just thinking about this big revelation I just discovered or anything. _You have heard that series of tones before, haven't you?

I didn't even talk to someone on the way back to the communal room, I was just in a daze.

_Nightwing, the bad ass Nightwing , a brony? The second strongest (next to Batman) human in all of existence likes colorful ponies?_ It just didn't make sense in my head. This fanaticism for a children's show must be spreading.

"How does a person ask another person (that can beat me up even with my suit ) if they like the show with a fanbase that completely goes against society?" I said to no one in particular.  
"How can ask Nightwing?"

"Ask me about what?"

"Buck!" I said as I stumbled back from shock. Where did he come from? He's like a ninja! Armed organism in close proximity. _You're doing a great job of telling me where threats are. _This means my sensors are working efffiecently._ Do you even know what sarcasem is?_

"Oh, hi Nightwing." I said to cover up my fright from the ninja sneak attack. "I I-I was just wondering," I took a mental deep breath. Finish your inquiry quickly, it is wasting too much time. "What is that song? I've heard it before on the Internet."

Nightwing loosened up. "Oh, so your a brony too? The song is called Pinkie's Brew by the way."

"Nightwing, over here!" I heard Batgirl shouting from the other side of the walked away to her like he didn't admit an important facet of his life to me.

I just glanced at him stroll away in an odd mix of surprise, utter joy, and shock.


	7. Days and Types of Boats

**Sorry about this chapter is taking so long, but on the upside, I've finally have a plot planned for this story! Also, because I forgot to respond to people in Chapter 5 as well;**

**Rose Hunter: Impulse is even more like Pinkie Pie sans music.**

**Zewy: Sorry about the bold.**

**just eating toast: That song was probably the hardest choice I had to make.**

_ Dick just seems off today._ Batgirl thought to herself. It was hard to pin down what made her think that. Nightwing said, did, and acted the exactly the same way he did yesterday and the day before, but just something was _off_.

Barbara decided to talk to Richard, to maybe get a clue to figure out why he seemed different today. "Hey Nightwing, should Robin and I go over procedure alpha-two again?" Obviously she and Robin were going to do that anyway, but Batgirl needed an excuse to talk to Nightwing again.

"Yes, then you should go over that again as well as drill gamma-twelve." He turned his back to her and walked away, but not before Barbara noticed something. Something so small that she initially thought it was a figment of her overactive imagination. Right before he turned and walked away, the corners of his mouth were in a slight upturned smile.

_So he's happy, but about what?_ Barbara questioned in her thoughts. This guy could of won the lottery and still be stoic. No, something must be giving him pure joy. But what?

Meanwhile, Jaime was trying to hide (and is failing) to hide his joy. Dopamine levels are abnormally high. The scarab said. _Only one more day until season 5 starts._ Jaime thought to himself. And he reminded himself of that fact throughout the day and throughout training.

Apparently he didn't hide his happiness well, (or at all) for his new friend, Bart came running up to him, saying "Why are you so happy today?"

"Oh it's nothing." Jaime replied. You must hide your emotions better, Jaime.

"It's Wondergirl isn't it?"

Even though that wasn't the answer Jaime was looking for, he still choked on his tongue. "Why-why would you said that…?" Jaime trailed off, knowing he didn't really want to hear Bart's answer.

"Well for one, you always get nervous when talking to her, even for simple things, and,"

Wondergirl suddenly came over and asked, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Uh, uh…" Jaime said_. Say something maldita sea!_Blood vessels are dilating in the facial area.

"Nothing!" Jaime sputtered. "It's nothing, everything is fine!" _Why did I say that!_

"Uh-okay." She said as she looked at him strangely and walked away.

"Ooo! Not crash!" Impulse said.

"Crap!" Jaime said as he face palmed. "I totally screwed that up, now she'll never talk to me!"

"So you do like her!"

"No! Not like that! I just don't want her to think I'm crazy!"

"You were already kind of on that boat." What kind of "boat" does he speak of? My memory banks are blank. I must investigate this further.

"Cookies are done!" M'gann shouted from the kitchen.

"That's my cue!" Impulse said as he ran to the kitchen, leaving Jaime all alone. Unfortunately, he was not alone for long. He heard a faint buzzing that became gradually louder. The next thing he knew, Beast Boy was next to him. Beast Boy was lax on the demands lately, so Jaime thought that he forgot about it.

That was until he hear the sentence that was uttered from Garfield's mouth.

"I see you like her,

It would be a shame if she…

found out you were a brony."

Jaime eyes widened. "What do you want?"

Garfield face split into an evil, maniacal grin.

**(The reason I said season 5 because this is 3 years in the future. While Garfield seems OOC, every 13 year-old acts this way when given powerful blackmail.)**


	8. Grass Hurts

Jaime quickly looked around, hoping no one was in sight besides himself, Garfield and Bart. (Because Bart is following Jaime around like a lost puppy and somehow heard from Garfield that Jaime was a small horse fan boy.)Jaime was in front of a door, locked with a code. Jaime quickly suited his arm with his suit and pressed the keypad to his palm. The technology is compatible, opening door, the scarab informed Jaime. The door slid open and the group slid it.

M'gann's room was a lot preppier than Jaime had imagined it. The room had posters with cute cats and puppies everywhere. Other than the flourishes of pink, the room was rather plain. Jaime noticed something one rectangle of the wall was darker than the others, it had seemed that a poster has been there once. He wanted to know but decided that was another mystery for another day, you know, if he isn't caught and promptly murdered.

"Garfield, why are we in your sister's room?" Bart said.

"Every time I'm caught with candy, my sis always takes it, saying 'You'll get cavities' or something." Garfield did an poor impression of M'gann. "Well, where does that candy go? She doesn't throw it away, since I checked the trash cans-"

"You get food from the trash cans?" Jaime said disgusted.

"You would be surprised what good food people throw away." Bart said "Once, I found half a bag of chicken whizzes."

"Why would you, ugh," Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway why are we here?"

"Since she doesn't throw it away, and probably doesn't eat it, which only leaves one option." Garfield said.

"Wait." Jaime said. "You are risking our lives, and I mean that literally, going in Ms. Martian's room, to find some candy."

"Yes."

"You're a sugar addict, you know that?"

"You're a sugar-coated pony addict, you know that?" Garfield retorted back.

"Point taken." Jaime said, not wanting this to escalate into a time comsuming argument.

"Come on!" Bart said, "We don't have all day!"

"Why don't you look with your super speed or something?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Bart said. Bart became a light green blur, the color of the t-shirt he was wearing that day. "Found it!" He said kneeing in the closet with his back towards them. "You got to see this! It's totally crash."

Jaime walked towards the closet. "Why is it so-" His jaw dropped open. This pile of candy was huge. It was a tiny mountain, and it was almost too easy to imagine tiny gingerbread men skiing on it.

These provisions are in large quantity. Scarab said.

"Hermano, how much candy do you eat‽" Jaime shouted.

"I think a better question is how we are going to carry it, because that is a lot." Bart said. To answer Bart, Garfield turned into a pelican and was stuffing as much candy as he can into his beak.

Suddenly, Garfield stopped. It was clear why. Jaime heard button noises from behind the door. M'gann was coming in. "Oh no! We got to get out of here, quick!" Jaime quickly scanned the room. There was a window with Bart already through it. Jaime quickly scooped up the soon-to-be diabetic pigeon and jumped head first into the open window. He hit his head on the grass.

M'gann stepped into the room, about to grab her jacket, but then she noticed an unnaturally cold breeze coming from the window. _Weird, I don't remember opening the window. _She walked over to close the window. Meanwhile, Jaime was trying to bite his lip to try to ignore the growing bump on his head from diving head first outside. In hindsight that wasn't the smartest idea.

As M'gann walked over to the window, Jaime was praying to every god he knew of so that M'gann would not look directly down when closing the window. As the steps got louder he was inwardly freaking out. _¡Dios mío! I'm going to die! How are they going to explain this to Mom‽ How am I going to tell Cassie that I like her‽ How am I tell Tye-" _

Jaime Reyes, calm down, your blood pressure is increasing at an unnaturally fast pace.

This comment stopped Jaime from continuing into his internal downward spiral into delusion just enough so that he noticed there were no more footsteps. He sighed with relief. Then he remembered that he was still holding beast boy as a pelican. " I am not EVER doing that again."


End file.
